parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
To the Rescue Part 2 (Baloo
"To the Rescue Part 2" is the second episode of Season 2 of ''Baloo & Yogi Rescue Rangers''. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: Luckily, the children manage to slow their descent and land in a garbage box. They overhear that Prince John (and his minions) is going to the Chinatown laundromat, hitching a ride in a pizza delivery van that he has tricked into stopping off at the factory and the laundromat. The bears give chase in a wheel, and then a rich couple's limousine. Upon reaching Chinatown, Yogi can't resist surfing on a wet scrub brush; this greatly annoys Baloo, who orders him to go home. Baloo then proceeds to follow Prince John, who meets with the mysterious Siamese Twins to discuss his purchase - a master fighting fish named Juice Lee. During their discussion (and demonstration) of Juice Lee's power, Baloo attempts to grab the ruby from Prince John with a makeshift fishing rod a few times, but when the hook grabs on to one of the twins' clothes, Baloo's cover was blown, but he is saved when Yogi returns surfing on the scrub brushes again. In the massacre that follows, Baloo ends up getting a new fedora hat similar to Dexter's Dad's (this part is strangely cut from later airings and even the DVD release), and Prince John and his men make their retreat as Yogi pour soap out of a box, to distract the Twins and the workers by having the fish trapped inside bubbles. Prince John brings Juice Lee to a large cargo boat and uses him to get rid of the nearby sailors, unaware that Baloo and Yogi are right behind him. There, they fall into the cargo hold, where they meet Little John and Fievel Mousekewitz. After a brief scuffle, Little John eventually warms up to them and offers to show them his "house", a large trunk filled with his belongings. Suddenly, Prince John's men empty the cargo hold and dump Little John's house into the sea. The loss of his house greatly upsets Little John, and he vows to take down Prince John for sinking it. Prince John sets up a machine with which to suck great amounts of fish out of other people's boats, but the bears and Little John manage to foil his plan, but end up destroying the boat's steering wheel in the process, and this causes it to go sailing right for the city. Cast: * Chip - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Dale - Yogi Bear * Monterey Jack - Little John (Robin Hood) * Zipper - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Fat Cat - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Mepps - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) * Wart - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) * Mole - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) * Siamese Twins - Themselves * Donald Drake - Dexter's Dad (Dexter's Laboratory) * Plato - Francis (Oliver and Company) * Juice Lee - Himself Gallery: Baloo in TaleSpin.jpg|Baloo as Chip Yogi Bear in The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound.jpg|Yogi Bear as Dale Little John-0.jpg|Little John as Monterey Jack Fievel-0.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Zipper Prince-John-Robin-Hood-disney-villains-1024482 720 480.jpg|Prince John as Fat Cat Sir Hiss.jpg|Sir Hiss as Mepps Baron-greenback.jpg|Baron Greenback as Wart Sheriff of Nottingham-0.jpg|Sheriff of Nottingham as Mole Siamese Twins.jpg|Siamese Twins as Themselves Dex dad 174x252.png|Dexter's Dad as Donald Drake Francis-0.jpg|Francis as Plato Juice Lee.jpg|Juice Lee as Himself Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:TheBluesRockz